


You're not the only one who's longing

by ushijimasspike



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijimasspike/pseuds/ushijimasspike
Summary: Ushijima and Kageyama bond over the fact they are missing their boyfriends who are currently long distance
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 38





	You're not the only one who's longing

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posting here wrote it back in November hope you enjoy!

After Hinata left for Brazil and Kageyama went on to become the setter for the Schweiden Adlers Kageyama realized just how alone he felt. He missed his boyfriend even though he knew playing beach volleyball would benefit Hinata in the long run. It hurt him knowing how far he was and face timing helped but it will never be the same as walking home after practice, winning games, celebrating with the team, or even having time by themselves. But they were two years strong so far and Hinata always texted him before a game and always watched his matches when he had the time. Little did Kageyama know though, he had a teammate struggling just like him. Ushijima was facing the same longing feeling as Kageyama was with Tendou living in Paris now pursuing his chocolatier career. Ushijima was proud of Tendou and supported his dream but the distance was rough. Ushijima couldn’t help but envy his teammates who had the opportunity to hang out with their significant others. He missed Tendou more than anything and it was hard to find time to visit when their schedules didn’t add up. He knew Satori was proud of him and cheered him on but he longed to see him in the crowd wearing his jersey and cheering him on. He missed even the simplest things they used to do reading Satori’s mangas, cuddling, and trying his boyfriend’s chocolate. Even though he knew he’d see Satori in a few weeks the longing never stops. Ushijima thought he was the only one who dealt with long-distance relationships on the team till he met Tobio Kageyama. The first day at practice he overheard a conversation between Hoshiumi and Kageyama. 

“So does the famous setter have anyone interested in him or is he too focused on volleyball” Hoshiumi teased him. Kageyama glared at Hoshiumi and tried to ignore him but he started up again  
“Come on just a simple yes or no we need to know something about you.” 

The questions never stopped with Hoshiumi, after that and finally about 10 minutes of the nonstop questions Kageyama just snapped. 

“Yes I’m in a relationship, it's long-distance now can you fuck off”. Hoshiumi was speechless; he didn’t think he would have broken through so easily. But then he wondered just who Kageyama was seeing but before he could even get a word out Kageyama stopped his train of thought.

“Before you aggravate me even more I’m dating Hinata who I have been for three years, now fuck off and leave me alone”.

Kageyama then went back to practicing his serve and proceeded to block anything Hoshiumi tried to say. Ushijima stopped what he was doing and processed the new information. Kageyama was dating the shorty Shoyo Hinata and had been for three years the news honestly surprised him. But what shocked him the most was the fact they were long-distance he never would have assumed Hinata leaving Japan but then again he knew nothing about the short middle blocker. The practice then continued like normal, everyone started to adjust to Kageyama as their setter and everything went smoothly as first practice can go. Ushijima underestimated Kageyama as a setter though because no matter what he asked for Kageyama delivered he was impressed with his ability. But one thought still lingered on his mind whenever he saw him “He is in a long-distance relationship and he probably understands what I am going through”. As everyone exited the gym and made their way to the locker room Ushijima finally decided he wanted to talk to Kageyama. He figured if they can relate to something in common just maybe they wouldn’t be bad teammates. Once everyone left the locker room besides Ushijima and Kageyama Ushijima decided to speak up 

“I am sorry for eavesdropping on your conversation with Hoshiumi but, I noticed we have something in common.” Kageyama peaked his head up “Oi what's that”. “I am in a long-distance relationship like you, I am currently in one with Satori Tendou.” Kageyama’s eyes went wide

“Oh uh that’s interesting, where is Tendou nowadays.” 

“He’s currently in Paris France working as a chocolatier.” 

“Wow who would have thought he would have become a chocolatier doesn’t seem like him”

“He’s really good at it and he enjoys his job, but anyway where is Hinata thought he would have stayed in Japan”

Kageyama let out a sigh “He’s currently in Brazil playing beach volleyball so he can become a better volleyball player, he has been playing in Brazil for 2 years now”

Ushijima’s eyes went wide as he processed the information and finally responded “Oh so you don’t get to see him a lot then?”

“No, I haven't seen him since we said goodbye at the airport three years ago. He doesn’t have the money to fly back, and I told him not to worry he needs to focus on volleyball anyway.” Kageyama sighed and continued putting his stuff away. 

“That sucks I am sorry” Ushijima didn’t know what else to say he was bad at comforting people Tendou usually was the better out of the two of them and it wasn’t like he could ask him how at this moment.

“Don’t worry we knew what we were getting into, he told me once we started dating and I understood. It sucks but we handle it and it helps knowing soon i’ll hopefully see him since he wants to come back. Until then facetime and texts work I guess. Anyways how about you and Tendou does he ever come to visit or you go there?”

“Yes once in a while whenever he isn’t busy and when I won’t be away that long for games. But that usually doesn’t happen a lot since Tendou is pretty busy and whenever he seems to be free it is like I have three straight away games.” Ushijima sighed.

“Shit, sorry” Kageyama cringed as he said that knowing that probably was not the best reaction. But Hinata always teased him for being shit at emotions anyway even though he has started to get better.  
“It's alright, we make it work like you both do I guess. Facetime and texts are the best; he also live streams my games whenever he can.”

“That uh sounds nice.” Kageyama awkwardly said he didn’t know what else to say anymore. This was the only conversation he ever had with Ushijima before and for his standards he guesses it's going okay.

“Yeah, I guess i’ll go. Thanks for the talk. I guess i’ll see you tomorrow Kageyama.” Ushijima was about to walk out before Kageyama stopped him.

“Hey I hope this isn’t weird but, mind giving me your number since we’re teammates and I guess if you ever want to talk about this I can be here for you?” Ushijima stopped in his tracks and pondered his response before responding to Kageyama.

“Sure. Here you go” they exchanged their phones and added their contact information. 

“Thank you, goodnight Kageyama see you tomorrow at practice”

“Goodnight Ushijima see you tomorrow”

Ushijima then proceeded to walk out of the locker room and went on his way home mentally going over everything he needed to do. He also checked his phone trying to figure out what time it is over in France so he could possibly facetime Tendou if he wasn’t busy. But Tendou was busy since it’s currently 12:30 pm in Paris, Tendou was currently in one of his classes and wouldn’t be done till 2:30 so about 10:30 his time. Ushijima had an early practice tomorrow and usually started his day early so trying to facetime Tendou tonight wouldn’t work out. Ushijima sighed and walked home wishing for the week to go faster so he could have an opportunity to speak to Tendou. Kageyama walked into his apartment around 9:00 and right away texted Hinata. Even though he wanted to shower his time talking to Hinata would be limited so he wanted as much time as possible to talk with him. 

“Oi just got back from practice can you talk?” Kageyama placed his phone down and sighed waiting for just a simple answer. Not even a minute later Kageyama’s phone went off and there waiting was a text from Hinata.

“Yep! Give me a minute!”

Kageyama got the biggest smile on his face and prepared to talk to Hinata. He missed him a lot even though he knew what they both were doing was to get better at the sport they love. Kageyama’s phone then started to ring, bringing Kageyama’s attention to his boyfriend who was currently looking like he was getting ready for morning practice. 

“Hey can’t talk long but I missed you”

Kageyama smiled at Hinata’s response anyway; they could only talk for a minute and that would still make Kageyama’s day. Anytime that was spent talking to Hinata was a win for Kageyama.  
“That’s fine I missed you too, how is everything?”

“Uhh pretty good working on my receives you should’ve seen this one guy we played against!” “He was amazing at receiving he received like BAM and WOO!” Kageyama chuckled at Hinata’s description of the player. He really hasn’t changed much since high school.

“I bet but your receiving is doing good can’t be as shit as you were during our first year right?”

“Shut up! I’m not that bad anymore you just wait and see when I come back and kick your ass!” 

“I’ll receive everything you can throw at me”

Kageyama laughed to himself and let Hinata continue his rant. Sadly though Hinata couldn’t talk long because of morning practice.

“Hey Kageyama I'm sorry but I have to go. I have practice. I'll text you later, sleep well, and don’t stress too much over volleyball. I love you, you’ll do amazing!”  
Kageyama sighed but still had a smile and was just happy he could talk to Hinata even though it wasn’t long.

“I love you too boke, good luck at practice i’m waiting for you”  
Hinata smiled and then waved goodbye. He couldn’t wait for the day he would go back and play against Kageyama, but until then facetime and texting will do just fine.


End file.
